


no idle hands

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: SELF-INDULGENT [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Other, So here we are, also you braid arthurs hair bc its what he deserves, and iv noticed mine has a clingy personality, listen i got really fuckin attached to the shire hosea gives you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Arthur Morgan was never a man of idle hands. Constantly moving, jittering about or whittling away at wood, he's not a man known for keeping still. Having known him most of your life, and being his partner for at least a good decade, you were more than aware of this fact.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Series: SELF-INDULGENT [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	no idle hands

**Author's Note:**

> for those who're curious, here's [banshee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWMG4zV1dK4), my babey

Arthur Morgan was never a man of idle hands. Constantly moving, jittering about or whittling away at wood, he's not a man known for keeping still. Having known him most of your life, and being his partner for at least a good decade, you were more than aware of this fact. So when Arthur was recovering from a gunshot to the thigh (thank you, Micah), he couldn't exactly escape to the edge of camp to sketch away in his journal. With the help of a cane gifted from Charles, Arthur joined you side by the campfire, resting with his back to you and his head tilted back to land on your chest. You only smiled down at him and gave his forehead a quick kiss before continuing to braid the rope you'd previously put aside when you heard Arthur's footsteps.

At first, Arthur was content to just be near you, dozing off slightly, warmed by the small fire someone had started. You were perhaps one of the few people he trusted to keep him guarded while he slept so openly, especially with Micah himself skulking around camp. But as he dozed, leaned back against you, it slowly dawned on him that he wanted attention from you, maybe just holding your hand or even hearing you hum to him, but he wanted your undivided attention. He knew you worked hard for the gang and as its current workhorse, he understood that sometimes you just got caught up in things, but the quiet moments where not a soul seemed to need either of you were his favorites. Those moments were the moments he would usually try to steal a kiss or make you smile, or even just lay on his cot with you cuddled close, your hand cradled to his chest with his own.

Yet, you continued to work away at the rope, oblivious to Arthurs slowly-growing-pout. Shortly after, however, he managed to grab your attention by softly clearing his throat and moving himself to properly sit up, though still leaned back against you. Setting the rope aside, you lifted a hand to scratch at his chin, snorting to yourself when he closed his eyes in bliss, practically going boneless against you. The soft moment was slightly ruined by Guerra, Arthur's black shire he'd been given by Hosea. At first, the shire had fought Arthur over everything but after the two had a chance to bond, he'd gone from the devil's own mount to the biggest lovebug you'd ever laid eyes on. Though, he only really actually loved Arthur and grew to be jealous whenever Arthur showered anyone else in love. Case-in-point, you.

Guerra continued to throw his little temper-tantrum until your own little stallion, Banshee, chased him away from the edge of the camp and back to the rest of the herd, where a grumpy Taima and Silver Dollar were impatiently waiting. The sight made you laugh as Arthur gave a quiet groan, eyes screwed shut as he tried to ignore just how clingy his mount was. No words were needed as you softly tapped your fingers against his neck, causing him to peek an eye open and give a sheepish smile (which you gladly returned) before giving a sigh. Handing him the half-braided rope, you hummed as you then set to work combing your fingers through his hair, making sure to brush it back from his eyes before setting to work.

Arthur ended up finishing the braid and tying it off before closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the wonderful sensation of you switching between gently scratching at his scalp and gliding your fingers through his hair. You'd even began to braid small strands of his hair in an attempt to keep your hands busy and keep them from cramping from running them through his hair so much. And you knew Arthur would proudly wear the braid until it naturally came loose, and thus gave him a trio of them, all tied off neatly and in a way that kept his hair out of his eyes. If he didn't think you'd noticed how often he brushes it back, then he's likely in for a surprise.

But for now, with Arthur napping against you and Guerra being (lightly) bullied into silence, you decided to just enjoy the peace while it lasted.


End file.
